Real Life After Death
by Phoebe-Janeway
Summary: What would it have been like in the doctors holo family from the ep 'real life' after Belles death?


Real Life After Death

What would it have been like in the doctors holo family from the ep 'real life' after Belles death? Mostly in EMH (Kenneth's) POV but some other characters POVs are included

…

Kenneth's POV

"Come on Charlene, let's go"

"No, No there must be a way to bring her back, there must be" Charlene is sobbing over our daughter

"There isn't Charlene, if there was I would have done it already" I have tears running down my own cheeks

"Dad" Jeffrey was crying too, he looks pale and his legs are wobbling

"Jeffrey" I can see him trying so hard to be strong "Come here son" he falls in to my open arms "There there"

I looked down at Belle if she wasn't so still I could believe she's in a peaceful sleep. Belle oh Belle it's so painful to see you like this you were so full of life, if she had stayed on the first team would this have happened? I thought it was dangerous for you to be playing with children two or three years older than you but maybe it wasn't, maybe the older children were looking out for you making sure you didn't get hurt like this. Oh Belle I'm so sorry

"Charlene, we need to get Jeffrey home" I reach out and hold her hand "Come on, We need to tell Dr. Finley that Belle has" I stopped I can't say it, I don't understand why, I see crew members die and it is upsetting but I can say it, I can look at there body's so why cant I look at my own daughters?

"I don't want to go Kenneth she's our baby we can't just leave her"

"She isn't here any more, Charlene we have to go" I watch my wife as she kisses our daughter hair

"Good bye Belle, we love you"

Jeffrey pulls away from me and walks to the side of the bed "Good bye Shorty, we love you, Bye bye Belle" he kisses her head too and then falls back in to Charlene's arms sobbing in to her shoulder. I walk over to Belle

"I am so sorry my little angel, we love you our little brave girl" I bend down kissing her cheek "We miss you, you will never be forgotten Belle, we love you" I turn around "Come on" we start walking out but Jeffrey falls to the floor crying "Oh Jeffrey" I bend down and picking him up and carrying him out. We speak to doctor Finley and then we start heading home. I don't even want to go home, I don't want to go to Sick bay I just want to rewind the program and re write it so Belle wouldn't die but I can't do that

…

"Doctor" Kes's voice pulls me out of my thoughts about Belle

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"Doctor, Is there something wrong?"

"No there's nothing…" I look at Kes she's seen strait through my lie "It's Belle"

"Oh, is she sick?" I shake my head

"She died last night"

"Oh Doctor I'm so sorry, maybe you should have some time off to spend with your family"

"I asked the Captain this morning, she said no"

"Oh why?"

"She said using the holodecks for a whole day would take up to much energy, that I can pause the program and go back to it when there is time and that I have a full days duty shift that I should be in sick bay for my shift"

"Did you tell her about Belle's death?"

"Oh yes I did" I see Kes's face turn from confusion to anger

"Will you excuse me please Doctor?"

"Of course"

…

Kes's POV

I walk out of sick bay as quickly as I can. How dare she tell him to just pause his family, pause his grief just because he is a hologram I step in to the turbo lift

"Bridge"

Just when I thought the crew had finally accepted him as a real person they go and do this, its unacceptable. I stepped out on to the bridge

"Captain, may I speak with you?"

"Of course Kes" she raises her arm indicating to her ready room I walk down and in to the small room quickly

"So Kes" The Captain walks round the desk and sits in her chair "What can I…"

"How dare you!"

"What?"

"You heard me, how dare you!"

"How dare I what?"

"How dare you tell the Doctor he can't spend time with his family"

"He asked for an entire twenty four hours in the holo deck Kes"

"Do you know why he wants an entire twenty four hours?"

"Something about spending time with his family and something about his daughter"

I cant believe that she cant even remember about Belle's death

"IT IS NOT JUST SOMETHING ABOUT HIS DAUGHTER" The captain is shocked by my out burst but I don't care "SHE DIED LAST NIGHT AND HE WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH HIS FAMILY TO LOVE AND SUPPORT THEM AND SO THAT HE CAN HAVE THERE LOVE AND SUPPORT"

"Kes I don't know why you are so angry about this his daughter was a hologram she can be replaced"

"NOT TO THE DOCTOR SHE CANT"

"Kes even if she can't be replaced the program can be paused and the doctor can support his family when there is time"

"So you are asking him to put his pain on hold to suit the ships scaduals?"

"No"

"Yes you are, answer me this if Naomi Wildman died would you give Samantha time off?"

"Of course I would"

"Why?"

"Because he daughter had just died she would be in a lot of pain"

I raise my eye brows at her as she starts to realise her mistake

"Janeway to the Doctor"

"Go ahead Captain"

"You are officially off duty for the next twenty four hours, unless there is a major medical emergency, you also have holodeck two at your disposal for the entire time"

"Thank you Captain"

"Your welcome and Doctor"

"Yes Captain"

"I'm sorry about your daughter; I never got a chance to meet her but from what I hear she was a good, bright child"

"She was Captain, Thank you, Doctor out"

…

Kenneth's POV

"Computer activate Doctor's family program Beta-Rho from the last point of deactivation and transfer the EMH to holodeck two"

I open my eyes to see Jeffrey laying on Charlene's shoulder and Charlene laying on mine crying quietly

"Why, why did she have to die?"

"I don't know, I really don't know" I look over again to see that Jeffrey is asleep "Come on lets get Jeffrey in to bed then we can talk ok?"

"Alright" she gives me a small tearful smile "He looks cute when he sleeps"

"Yes he does" I pick Jeffrey up and carry him up the stairs, Charlene flowing close behind me. We walk in to Jeffrey room I place him on the bed and look around the walls are covered in pictures of Klingons, a Klingon calendar and pictures of Belle I look closer to see one of her in Jeffrey's arms when she was a baby there is a caption under the picture 'My baby sister Belle, whom I will love and protect forever' oh Jeffrey

"Here, come and help me" Charlene whispers to me, I turn to see her taking off Jeffrey's shoes, I walk over and help to off his other shoe

"Leave his clothes, it might wake him" I whisper

Me and Charlene silently walk out of Jeffrey's room and in to our own. We slowly get changed in to out night clothes, Charlene pulled her night dress over her head I looked up to see that she was in floods of tears again. I wrapped my arms around her

"Come on" I help my wife in to bed then get in beside her, I wrap my arms around her again letting her cry in to my shoulder she mumbles something in to me

"Charlene?"

"I thought today was gong to be such a happy day" She cries

"Why?"

"Because I found out this morning Kenneth, I'm pregnant"

* * *

...so what do you think? should i continue? Please review and let me know


End file.
